


Love is a Wonderful Color

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Life Becomes Colorful, M/M, No Isabella, Oswald is mayor, Quirky Ed, They're soulmates so I mean why would she be here?, demisexual Oswald, for the beginning at least, oblivious Oswald, season one, season three, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: In this world, once you meet your soulmate the black and white world becomes colorful and vibrant. Oswald first meets his soulmate in the GCPD, yet thinks nothing of it. He isn't into anyone. Well, that all changes while time progresses, making him cherish his time in Ed Nygma's apartment all the way to the night of his election party.





	Love is a Wonderful Color

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on Magic and Sin, but I saw this prompt on tumblr and had to do it. I met this author anyway who gave me advice on writer's block and one way is to work on something else. Here we are!
> 
>    
> I don't have a link to the prompt since it was posted on Instagram, but I give full credit to the creator. :)

All his life, Oswald has been hearing and watching others experience their lives become colorful. As a young child, all he could feel was jealousy because while his mother saw the pinks and blues, Oswald could only see black and white. One thought that made Oswald detest this life and find it stupid though was that it's not always reciprocated or abandoned. His mother has lived her whole life seeing colors without her soulmate to make the colors meaningful. 

 

Oswald's never been interested in love in the first place. He constantly found PDA and dating disgusting. He went through school without any second glances at anyone. Yes, the absence of an interest in anyone during school brought up speculations about his sexual orientation, but who were they to declare what he was? He doesn't even know himself. Does anyone truly know until they see those supposed colors blossoming?

 

However, even though these such things as soulmates, not everyone decides to wait long enough for the right one to come along. Jim Gordon, for example, was engaged to that  _blond_ who never made Jim see those colors. Jim never said anything about if he saw colors or not, but Oswald knew. Jim was almost emotionless and basically negative. Someone who sees black and white will get that way. Oswald can say this from personal experience. 

 

Oswald was scared out of his skin when all of a sudden the white and black began to fade as he looked at the tall stranger from across the GCPD. His combed back hair, brown eyes(that's what the color was, isn't?) hidden behind those glasses, the sharp cheekbones that made his pale skin look charming. Oswald wanted to leave at the very moment. No way was he going to let himself get wrapped into this. He's lived 30 years without this and he was perfectly fine the way he was. 

 

His plan was to simply leave the invitation for Jim at the front desk and move on, promising himself to never return to the GCPD unless forced because he did not want to run into the lanky, handsome man. His plan of depart was ruined however when the man started following him and stood right next to him at the vacant desk. 

 

Oswald spun on his heel to face him. He'll just scare him off. "Can I help you?" Oswald asks, nothing nice about his tone. 

 

The man looks at him. "I don't think so. Can you?"

 

Oswald fakes a smile and stifles laughter. "What do you want?"

 

"What I want the poor have, the rich need, and if you eat it you die!" He was excited about the riddle, odd choice, is was almost charming.

 

Oswald was madly confused. This is what life has decided? To trick him with this? Really? "This is- are you asking me a riddle?"

 

"Do you like riddles?"

 

Why is that important? "No."

 

His smile diminishes. "So, do you give up?"

 

Oswald quietly laughs. This has been ridiculous. "Friend, look it-"

 

He bounces on the ball of his feet and his smile returns. "Nothing! The answer is nothing!" He carries on to explain, "The poor have it. The rich need it. If you eat it-"

 

Oswald raises a hand to stop him. "Who are you?"

 

He smiles. "Edward." He pauses, "Edward Nygma." He punctuates the ma. He's endearing in a way. "I know who  _you_ are."

 

What a great time to keep this man moving. "Then you know that you're standing too close." He looks down at their feet only to see Ed take a step back.

 

"Did you know male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their _feet_?" He's giving him penguin trivia now? Are you serious? "Isn't that  _neat_?"

 

Oswald turns to face _Ed_ again. He wants him to leave. He  _needs_ him to leave. "Nice to meet you, sir. _Keep moving._ " 

 

The look of rejection of Ed's face _almost_ pains him. It seems familiar. "Will do." His grin returns and he walks away. 

 

*********

 

Oswald didn't believe in the world when it had given him that quirky man at the GCPD as the person to bring him color. Oswald didn't even find the color important! Nothing changed. His life was still full of ridicule and violence. Now, his mother is  _dead._ What's the point now? A sad part is, Oswald never told her that he could finally see what she saw. Oswald didn't appreciate the achievement, but she would've. And now, she'll never know. 

 

He's pissed when he woke up in the man's bed with a bandage on his shoulder and little energy to carry himself across the apartment. He's stuck in here with the man he nearly forgot about. Ed doesn't seem to have forgotten, his grin mostly permanent and the way he treats Oswald like he isn't a stranger. He is a stranger. There's nothing between them. Nothing. 

 

His anger grew as the night carried on. He woke up once again, after falling on the floor, to the sound of the song his mother used to sing to him. He doesn't care about how Ed figured out. What he does care about is how Ed can't leave him alone. Is Ed trying to find every weak point in him to gain his affection? 

 

"I can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead. I form in an instant and last a lifetime. What am I?" Ed riddles Oswald once he noticed his staring eyes. 

 

"Memory," Oswald forced out, "So what?"

 

Ed turned in the chair, his arms draped over the back. "You were humming this under your covers. I assume this has importance to you."

 

Oswald sat up. He could feel the emotions wanting to spill. Words and tears. He shouldn't though. If this was anyone else, they'd be dead by now. Why wasn't Ed? "Every night when I was young, my mother would sing that song to me when I was going to bed." Ed left the chair, coming over to the bed to sit on the edge. He offered a reassuring smile to Oswald, his eyes listening. "And every time, she would tell me 'Oswald, don't listen to the other children. You're handsome and clever, someday you will be a great man' she said that every day." He's crying now and it's humiliating. Ed would have to go once he was strong enough. "That's all I have left now. Memories, and they're like daggers in my heart."

 

Ed continued to comfort him with a smile and kind eyes. "Not forever." Ed reached for something on the nightstand, showing them to Oswald. A pair of glasses. "These were Miss Kringle's. They're all I have left to remember her by. But when I look at these I don’t feel sadness anymore. I feel gratitude. And do you know why?"

 

"No. And I don't care." Oswald pushed himself away, making himself get out of the bed. "And this little visit is over. I shall just simply bid you adieu."

 

"Mr. Penguin." His voice isn't as comforting anymore. Not like Oswald cared. He walked around the bed to stop Oswald in his attempt to walk out, "For some men, love is a source of strength, but for you and I, it will always be out most crippling weakness."

 

He doesn't need this. He wanted to leave. So be it if he was captured or killed. "Move aside,  _Ed_!"

 

Ed stood his ground. "We are better off unencumbered."

 

Oswald shook, his breathing growing angry. "What did you say?"

 

"You said it yourself." Ed leaned in closer. "Your mother is  _dead_ because of your weakness, but what you need to realize is that your weakness was _her!"_

 

Oswald went for the knife on the table bringing it to Ed's neck. "MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT!" He was crying again. Damn it. "The only person who truly cared about me and now she's gone! And I have nothing left!"

 

"A man with nothing that he loves is a man who cannot be bargained. A man that cannot be betrayed. A man who answers to no one but himself! That's the man I see before me! A free man."

 

Oswald took the knife away, his hands shaking from sadness? Anger? Both? He allowed Ed to take back the knife, his fingers long and gentle. Ed was right. Absolutely right. No one could push Oswald around anymore. He'll always miss his mother, but now, he's all power. 

 

 

Ed was confusing to Oswald. Like, as he drummed on the Chinese takeout containers with the chopsticks, the both of them singing his mother's song. One moment he'll be this quirky, adorable man to a man who is intimidating and cruel. Yet, Oswald found it interesting to watch things twist and turn with him. 

 

"Did Miss Kringle make you see colors, Ed?" Oswald blurted out. 

 

His drumming stopped. "What? Why do you ask?" Ed questioned, his voice... worried?

 

"I'm simply curious."

 

Ed's gaze dropped to the floor. "Well, no, but that doesn't mean I didn''t love her."

 

"I never said you didn't. It was just a question."

 

"Do you see colors, Oswald?" Ed leaned across the table, "Did someone prove that your mother was right? That you're handsome and clever?"

 

Oswald frowned. "I find the color garbage stupid. Half of the time, soulmates don't even return-"

 

"If they're soulmates, Oswald, both people see the colors. Soul, mates? Their souls are meant to be together. You're thinking of true love. True love isn't always returned."

 

It made Oswald feel sick inside. Was Ed suggesting that Oswald made Ed see colors? Indirect of course, but that's what it means. Oswald isn't sure why it made him sick though. It wasn't a disgusting sick, it was an anxious kind of sick. Oswald decided not to fall into Ed's game. If Ed meant to say something, he'd have to be direct and drop the riddles for once. 

 

"My mother saw colors, but her soulmate was never there with her. I don't find interest in it. It's a waste of time-"

 

Ed smiled at him, his chin on top of his hands. "Oswald, do you see colors?" He repeats his question.

 

Oswald put his drink down. "Yes."

 

"From whom?"

 

"That's none of your concern or business."

 

*********

 

Oswald let Ed only be his friend because he wasn't ready. They weren't in love. The colors were only a sign that they would be... someday. For almost a year since Ed's apartment and the discovery that they would one day, be together, they kept being friends. Even when Arkham separated them. They visited each other and made sure one another was okay. 

 

In Oswald's mayoral campaign, that's when he felt it. He felt this longing for Ed's touch. To have those long arms wrapped around at all times. To feel Ed's lips against his. It was quiet though. The feelings weren't strong, but they were noticeable enough to make Oswald care for Ed too much. To need Ed by his side and to make him believe that Ed was the sun and he was the planets. 

 

Butch nearly killed Ed. It was terrifying. Oswald felt helpless, unsure of how to handle the situation. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, the wine bottle, and chose to knock it over Butch's head. He didn't expect it to knock him out, just stop him long enough for Ed to wiggle free.

 

Oswald was close to tears as he cried out for Ed to wake up. And he did. The first thing Ed did was look for Oswald and then reach for him. Oswald gently held Ed's head, his thumbs caressing his cheek and then his hair. Warmth spread through him as Ed did the same, one holding onto the lapel of his suit jacket. They smiled at each other and that's when the both of them knew. 

 

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Oswald asks, for what had to be the hundredth time as he looks at the bruising on Ed's neck. 

 

"I assure you, I'm fine, Oswald," Ed tells him, a sweet smile directed only for him. 

 

The fireplace crackles behind them, the heat and strong color filling up the room. Oswald likes the colors now. At first, they meant nothing to him, but once Ed and him grew closer they mean more. Especially with Ed almost near him in some way. Another room. Another office. A few feet away. Right next to him. 

 

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, Ed-" Oswald begins. 

 

Ed places down his tea and coughs. "I need you not to worry about me, Oswald. I'm fine."

 

"You could have died, Ed."

 

Ed smiles at Oswald. "But you saved me, again. And you're the city's hero."

 

Oswald shakes his head. "Why didn’t you tell me? If I knew, you wouldn't be having those bruises on your neck, or coughing."

 

"Your shock had to be genuine. Besides, I wasn't worrying. You know why that is?"

 

"No."

 

"I knew you would save me, would do anything to save me." Ed stops for a moment, " I hope you know, Oswald. I would do anything for you. You can always count on me."

 

Oswald doesn't think as he moves in closer, his head going to sit on Ed's shoulder and his hands coming up to hold tightly to Ed's back. He feels giddy as Ed tucks his chin into Oswald's shoulder, a nuzzling almost. 

 

"Thank you," Oswald whispers, his hands gripping tighter. 

 

Ed pulls back, Oswald missing his warmth already. However, the distance isn't very far. Oswald is close enough to see his reflection in Ed's brown eyes. He'll never miss seeing those brown eyes staring back at him. Most people think the color is ugly, not for eyes just in general, but Oswald cherishes it. He cherishes brown. He cherishes green. Any color related to Ed he loves, but Oswald will admit, he does have a liking for purple as well. 

 

"I feel as if there's missing words between us, Oswald," Ed admits to him quietly. 

 

"I know what you mean," Oswald replies with the same tone. 

 

"Remember a year ago when you asked me if Miss Kringle made me see colors?"

 

Oswald nods. 

 

Ed sighs. "I'd known her for almost a year and never seen a glimpse of color. I hadn't seen colors until we made eye contact in the GCPD. That's why I followed and bothered you that day." Ed chuckles, "I don't think you hated me that much though. I got this feeling that you were trying to ignore the colors too because if I see colors because of you, I do the same to you."

 

"You really do know how to read people."

 

Ed's eyes light up. "So, I'm right?"

 

"Of course you're right!" Oswald can't help, but to smile. Why did he make them wait so long for this? 

 

Ed places a quick kiss against Oswald's lips. A kiss to show love and happiness. Oswald only felt it necessary to lean in, stealing Ed's lips right after. The kiss was a few seconds longer. No tongues or anything. It was sweet. That's all both of them really wanted. 

 

"I love you, Oswald," Ed mutters, his eyes closed and his forehead against Oswald's, _"So very much."_

 

"I love you too, Ed."

 

Oswald almost cries. His mother was gone and no one could replace her, but he has someone again. Someone who truly cares for him. A person who loves him for all that he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks again for reading and don't be shy to leave comments or kudos! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh, I am so proud of this title.


End file.
